Begining of a Journey
by starlight-crazy
Summary: Inuyasha sees Kouga kiss Kagome and gets upset. Kagome sees Kikyo and Inuyasha and gets upset. What's that? It's all a misunderstanding!Miroku's actually not looking at the girls? Kagome is stil in a towel? What's going on here?
1. How It All Started

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha and company, they belong to the great and honorable Rumiko Takahashi. But I do borrow the brothers on the weekends for some all night parties.  
  
Hey everybody this is the second fanfic that I have decided to put on this fabulous site. I hope that you guys like this one. It's an Inuyasha fic and it's mostly a little itty bitty thing. Well I hope that you like.   
  
_

* * *

_

_How It All Started  
_  
  
He ran through the forest, the wind beneath his feet. He had to get there before she left. He wasn't sure if he'd make it in time. When she said that she was leaving,he simply brushed it off and thought nothing of it. After all, she always leaves when she gets upset. But that look, that look of pure sadness, pure hurt imprinted itself onto his memory. And when she turned her back and left, he was frozen with shame. His entire world crashed down with that look, and now he was fighting to put it all back together. His heart was in agony because she was in pain; a pain he had caused. As the trees passed by with each gaining moment, and his leaps became larger, he thought about the events leading up the end of his world. . . .  
  
The gang was after another jewel shard. They had heard the rumors of a castle surrounded by a dark and ominous aura and were en route to investigate. As they reached the outskirts of the village, their companion monk offered to find a place for the night.  
  
"You mean you're going to conjure up a story about there being demons or spirits coming to the town, and you're going to offer to protect the village leader's home in return for food and shelter. Am I right, Miroku?"  
  
"I am so misunderstood! I am simply going to lend my services as a monk in return for shelter and food, Inuyasha."  
  
"Okay, you've convinced me." whack  
  
"Hey! What was that for, Kagome?"  
  
"You're going to let him do that?"  
  
"Would you rather sleep out on the ground tonight? Hmm?"  
  
"Oh, alright. I'm not one to pass up a good night's rest on a comfy bed."  
  
"Plus, I gotta admit he's kinda persuasive," Inuyasha added with a little smirk on his face.  
  
Kagome lightly hit him in the arm and they walked to the village leader's home. After they had conversed with the village leader and convinced him of the oncoming hoard of evil demons bent on destroying his home, the girls decided to indulge themselves by setting a bath. The sun was still out, and the nearby spring would only be warm for a while longer. They had convinced Inuyasha and Miroku ostay behind and get settled in.  
  
"Keh, like I wanna go anyways. Who wants to watch you two in a bath anyways?"  
  
"Come now Inuyasha, a woman is a temple that should be carefully watched and worshiped." Thwack! blonk spalt!  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
"Lecher!"  
  
"Stupid monk." The girls left, leaving a dazed and confused Miroku on the ground and a grumpy half-demons, to look after him.

* * *

Wow that's over with. Well there's the first chap and I hope that everybody liked it. I'll put up the second one soon. Remember reviews are always welcomed.


	2. The Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and company, they belong to the great and honorable Rumiko Takahashi. But I do borrow the brothers on the weekends for some all night parties.  
  
Hey everybody this is the second fanfic that I have decided to put on this fabulous site. I hope that you guys like this one. It's an Inuyasha fic and it's mostly a little itty bitty thing. Well I hope that you like.

* * *

_The Unexpected Visitor_  
  
At the spring, both girls had decided that it had been a while since their last baths and indulged in the water against their bodies.  
  
"Don't worry Sango. The towels I brought will cover us when we wanna get out."  
  
"Okay Kagome. I trust you. But that monk is another thing. Even with the towel covering us I fear he'll show up and still use his imagination."  
  
The warm temperature of the spring kept both of them in good spirits, and they spent most of their time playing various games and soaking in the bath. They stepped out of the spring and Kagome showed Sango how to properly wrap the towel around her body. That was when Sango noticed Kagome tense up.  
  
"Two jewel shards are heading this way and fast."  
  
Sango readied her Hirakotsu and stood protectively in front of Kagome. The bushes rustled and the trees swayed. With every second their hearts were beating faster and their breaths were shallow. Then suddenly it all stopped. Quiet and uneasiness overtook the area and both girls tensed.  
  
"I-Inuyasha? If that's you trying to play a trick on us, you're going to be in a world of pain!"  
  
"Th-That goes for you too, monk."  
  
But only silence returned their answer.  
  
"Okay. That's it. Inuyasha, S-I-T!!!"  
  
The expected sound of a certain half-demon falling face first onto the ground, never reached their ears.  
  
"Now tell me why that little trick of yours would work on me?"

* * *

Well another chapter done. I hope that you like. I wonder who the visitor in the woods is?  
I hope that I get some reviews so I can know whether or not I should continue this story.


	3. A Moment of Weakness

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha and company, they belong to the great and honorable Rumiko Takahashi. But I do borrow the brothers on the weekends for some all night parties.  
  
Hey everybody this is the second fanfic that I have decided to put on this fabulous site. I hope that you guys like this one. It's an Inuyasha fic and it's mostly a little itty bitty thing. Well I hope that you like.

* * *

_The Moment of Weakness_  
  
Out from behind the bushes a demon stepped into view. Sango and Kagome looked on intently as the demon came from the shadows and into the moonlight.  
  
"Kouga?"  
  
Sango and Kagome both relaxed when they saw the wolf-prince. But then they tensed up again. Both girls looked at each other and their faces became flushed. Even the red on their face was noticeable in the moonlight. They realized that they were still only in towels.  
  
"Kouga, turn around! Don't you know that it's rude to stare?" Both girls shouted.  
  
But what they didn't know was all their shouting caught the attention of two certain young men in the surrounding area. As both Miroku and Inuyasha were trying to figure out which was the girls went Kouga had stepped back and turned his back to the girls. Sango and Kagome calmed down at his movements.  
  
"Why are you here Kouga?"  
  
"I thought I smelled dog-turd around and decided to see you, Kagome. Now that I'm here, I'm glad that I came."  
  
Kagome slightly blushed at his forward comments and her embarrassment. But she blushed even harder when, in one big swoop Kouga was standing next to her, holding her hands.  
  
"Kagome, I've told you before that I love you and seeing you now, makes me love you even more. Kagome, please tell me the same."  
  
"Kouga... I- I. . ."  
  
But she didn't get to finisher sentence. Kouga's lips had hushed and further notion of words coming from her lips. She was stunned, this was her first kiss. It wasn't exactly what she thought it to be. But she couldn't fight back, she was too shocked to move.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku came upon them at that moment. He heard Kouga's confession of love and also heard Kagome almost respond back. He didn't know how to react, he let out a low growl andran off. But from Miroku's view he thought he saw a tear.  
  
Kagome tensed because she thought she felt her heart break. A sharp pain ran through her body and finally her mind figured out what was going on. As fast as her body could allow her, she pushed Kouga off and turned in time to see the red of Inuyasha's haori fleeing in the opposite direction. She was speechless. Miroku looked back at her and gave her a look of disappointment and confusion. She turned back to Kouga and slapped him hard across the cheek. She looked back at everyone and tan in the direction of Inuyasha.  
  
"Sango what has happened?"  
  
"We were getting out of the spring when Kouga came up, professed his love and kissed Kagome; _before_ she could say that she didn't feel the same."  
  
"No! I felt it. She loves me!"  
  
"She LOVES INUYASHA! You stupid wolf, and you ruined it."  
  
Miroku and Sango looked back in the direction of the two forlorn lovers. Sango retreated to change out of the towel. Miroku stayed at bay for once with his back to her the entire time, and both were off to follow their friends.  
  
But Inuyasha wanted anything but to be found. In the distance his companions voices echoed his name throughout the forest. Amidst it all he heard her voice, calling his name. "Inuyasha!" "Inuyasha, wait!" All around him, her voice surrounded him and he wanted to get away. He ran into a clearing and stopped. He fell to his knees, his whole body felt weak and inside he felt broken. Only his arms supported him, and even they were straining under his distress. Below him, hot tears fell onto the waiting grass. Each tear rolled down the blades and moistened the ground below. His mind played back the image of Kagome and Kouga kissing. No matter how hard he tried, that image was forever imprinted in his mind. So beside himself, he didn't hear the footsteps coming into the clearing. Nor did he feel the hand coming for his shoulder. At the slightest touch, Inuyasha jumped up and turned to face his intruder.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"To help."

* * *

Okay, that's chapter three and more to go. I hope that this one is better than the other two. I'm thinking maybe two more chapters and then it'll be done....but who knows?   
  
**Review:**

_**Angel-chan3:**_ Thanx for the review. This one is a little longer and I hope that you enjoyed it.


	4. Endless Time and Desperation

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha and company; they belong to the great and honorable Rumiko Takahashi. But I do borrow the brothers on the weekends for some all night parties.  
  
Hey everybody this is the second fanfic that I have decided to put on this fabulous site. I hope that you guys like this one. It's an Inuyasha fic and it's mostly a little itty bitty thing. Well I hope that you like. Chapter three was a bit longer than the other two and hopefully this one will be too. Thank al of you for reviewing my fic and I hope to hear some more from you for this one.

* * *

**Previously**: 

So beside himself, he didn't hear the footsteps coming into the clearing. Nor did he feel the hand coming for his shoulder. At the slightest touch, Inuyasha jumped up and turned to face his intruder.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"To help."

* * *

_  
Endless Time and Desperation_  
  
" How? By dragging me to hell and taking away my pain from this world?"  
  
" Inuyasha, I love you. We belong together. Come with me. There is nothing for you here. You and I both know that this is how it should be. You've known from the beginning that one day it would end this way."  
  
" No Kikyo. Not this time. Today, I saw something that destroyed me on the inside. It hurt so much. I don't love you anymore Kikyo; I did once but not anymore. After what I saw with Kouga and Kag- I don't know if I could love again."  
  
" Inuyasha, how can you love her and not me? I love you, Inuyasha. I always have."  
  
She threw herself into his arms and wrapped hers around him. Something inside him moved his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Perhaps it was his want for Kagome to be in his arms like this or perhaps it was the moment of his depression that was taking over. Which ever, Kikyo took it as a sign in her favor. He was in a daze from the entire day. His life-force drained from his sorrow. His mind had shut-off and he was staring into nothingness. He didn't even flinch when Kikyo's lips touched his.  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha from behind a tree. She saw him embrace Kikyo without any inhibitions or hesitation. Inuyasha, it seemed, was staring right at her, as if mocking her. And when Kikyo kissed him, Kagome saw it as him saying, 'look I have someone too.' It was too much for her, the moment seemed to last forever. It would never end on its own, she knew that. She figured that instead of waiting for it, she couldn't take it. She came out from behind the tree and let out a soft yelp. "No," she cried softly. Inuyasha awoke from his trance in that moment and saw Kagome looking at him. He looked down to the woman kissing him and he pushed her aside.  
  
" Inuyasha? How could you?" She ran away just like he did. But it seemed that he was just a bit quicker in catching up to her.  
  
" Kagome wait. It's not what you think," he said as he grabbed her arm. Her eyes were downcast and tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
" I'm going home Inuyasha. Don't follow me because I'm not coming back, ever. We've caused enough pain to each other today. I'm sealing the well. Be happy Inuyasha."  
  
Her words were strong and forceful and when she brought her eyes to meet his, the hurt in them betrayed her voice. Inuyasha was frozen in guilt. That look, it was something that he had never seen before. It was as it the world ended and no-one was left to help rebuild. Like the life and heart had been sucked out of her and all that remained was an empty shell of a woman. She left his grip as he loosened it and ran off in the direction of the well. Her hair brushed against his fingertips, as he thought that that would be the last time he got to touch her. She was gone in a flash and out of Inuyasha's life. At that moment something in him snapped, and he ran after her, desperate to catch up.

* * *

Chapter four! YAY!! I'm glad that I've gotten so many reviews for this fic. Thank all of you for reviewing and I hope to read some more form you guys soon. Let's see what happens in the next chapter, I wonder.  
  
**Reviews**:  
  
_**Angel-chan3**_: Thanx for the review. This one is a little longer like the third chapter and I hope that you enjoyed it.  
  
_**MikoHanyou152**_: Thank you  
  
_**Masterofteuniverse**_: Thank you. Yeah I know, poor Kouga. Maybe I'll write one later with Kouga and Kagome getting together, who knows. Well here's an update and I hope that you like it. Thanx for reviewing.  
  
_**Fantasy-seal**_: Here's another chap. I hope you like. And thanx for reviewing.  
  
_**Hotspringchick**_: I'm glad you like it. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
_**I.lIvE.wItH.sQuIrElLeS**_: I'm ecstatic about your enthusiasm. And I'm glad that you like my story. Oh, btw...kool name.  
  
_**SanaKurataSangatsuNanoko**_: I'm glad you like it and thanx for reviewing. I hope that you decided to read the rest of the story after the first chapter.  
  
_**Kirjava Demon:**_ This is the actual story...sorry about that. 


	5. Confessions and the Start of a Journey

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha and company; they belong to the great and honorable Rumiko Takahashi. But I do borrow the brothers on the weekends for some all night parties.  
  
Hey everybody this is the second fanfic that I have decided to put on this fabulous site. I hope that you guys like this one. It's an Inuyasha fic and it's mostly a little itty bitty thing. Well I hope that you like. Chapter three was a bit longer than the other two and hopefully this one will be too. Thank all of you for reviewing my fic and I hope to hear some more from you for this one. Hey sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I've been busy with vacation and Girls State here in Louisiana. Well here we go with another chapter.

* * *

**Previously:**

Her hair brushed against his fingertips, as he thought that that would be the last time he got to touch her. She was gone in a flash and out of Inuyasha's life. At that moment something in him snapped, and he ran after her, desperate to catch up.

* * *

Inuyasha snapped back into reality, the memory already fading away. All he wanted was to tell her how sorry he was.

He came upon the clearing, hoping that she had not left. But there was no sign of the girl any where. He had arrived too late. Her scent was already fading. For twice that day, Inuyasha had fallen to his knees, his hands gripping onto the well for support. His chance was gone, _his_ Kagome was gone.

" I'm sorry Kagome. I ddn't mean for it to happen. I don't love her. I did at one point, but she's not the same person anymore. I think- I think that I-"

" Inuyasha?"

His ears perked at the sound of her broken voice and his eyes met hers. He could tell that she had been crying, the salt had been in the air and her once creamy face was stained with tears.

" Kagome, I – why Kagome. Why?"

She was thrown back by his question. It wasn't something she had expected. With all the commotion, she had forgotten about her kiss with Kouga.

" Why do you care Inuyasha? You have Kikyo, remember? Shouldn't I be allowed to be happy too?" 

" Happy? You think that you can be happy with the wolf?"

" I'm happy with whoever, as long as they treat me right, Inuyasha! Stop talking about it and go back with Kikyo. I moved aside for her, now do the same for me, please. My heart can't take it anymore." She spoke from within, with the last part almost inaudible to the dog-demon.

" Fine! Go to him wench! But I'll let you know something. When I saw you kissing Kouga. . . it broke my heart." He said to her as he got close to her face, making the entire sentence into almost a whisper.

Kagome was dumbfounded. The words coming from Inuyasha's mouth didn't quite register in her head.

" So answer me just once before you leave. Why?" The tears had begun to fall from his eyes, despite his best efforts. It was so unlike him to let his emotions be known.

" Can you tell me why you kissed Kikyo and looked right at me?" She asked him.

Somehow he was expecting that question, but it still stung when she asked it.

" When I saw you, I ran. I couldn't believe it at first, I mean you and the wolf? But considering how I act towards you all the time it was almost waiting to happen. . ."

" I didn't know what was going on. One minute I'm taking a bath and the next. . ."

" That's when I ran into Kikyo and she grabbed onto me. I didn't even feel the kiss, I don't even remember looking at you."

". . . I'm in Kouga's arms and he's kissing me. I didn't want my first kiss to be with him."

" Kagome-"

" Oh Inuyasha, I'm so sorry."

She grabbed onto his robe and pressed her face into his chest. Her cries ached Inuyasha's heart and her salt tears tingled his nose.

" That's funny, cause I cam to apologize to you." He said raising her chin so her eyes would meet his.

" Oh Inuyasha. I don't want Kouga, I never have and I never will," her eyes were searching his and a small smiled came across her face," I told you once that all I want. . . is to be with you."

Those words that she spoke, oh so gently, rekindled a memory in his mind.

" We've both hurt each other, maybe it would be best if I went home."

Inuyasha's ears perked up once more and he looked down to her.  
  
" But I don't want you to leave. Listen, Kagome. I want to tell you something. When I saw you kiss Kouga. . . I realized how much I want you to be with me. Kagome I think that- NO! I know that I l-" 

Kagome shushed his speech with her lips. She wanted to hear those words for a long time now. But she was scared of what it might bring or do to them."

" Inuyasha, I know. Because I feel the same way. But kow about we make a deal. When we've both completed out promises, we can speak those words. Deal?"

Inuyasha stepped back a little, and nodded in understanding. It was so like her to think about the outcome of something than to be selfish. They both had jobs and promises to keep, when they were over, neither would have anything holding them back from speaking their feelings. A moment passed between them, when Kagome finally broke their gaze.

" Sorry. But I think the others are looking for us. We should go back and find them."

" yeah and plus, you still gotta change."

Kagome turned cherry red. She had completely forgotten that she was still in a towel. Inuyasha let out a chuckle and then broke into a fit of laughter at her obvious distress.

" And you knew the whole TIME? Ugh! S-I-T B-O-Y!" crash

Inuyasha fell, tasting the cool wet dirt for the first-time that day. Kagome started laughing at Inuyasha's current state and was oblivious to the fact that he disappeared. That was until he snuck up on her and gently tackled her onto the ground. Before they knew it, they were both on the rolling around on the ground and chasing each other.

" Well it looks like they don't need our help, my dear Sango."

" I'm glad they worked it out on their own."

" I must admit, Kagome must look quite lively."

" Pervert!" slap

Sango looked over to her friends and made her way to them, dragging an unconscience Miroku behind her.

" Kagome, I brought your clothes!"

" Sango."

" Whatchya do this time you stupid monk?"

" Oh, how I'm so misunderstood."

As Miroku tried to explain to Inuyasha about what he had done, the girls tried to get Kagome dressed. With Inuyasha chasing Miroku and Sango shielding Kagome as she dressed, the moon disappeared and sun rose up from the horizon. And with it, it brought a new and joyous day.

* * *

Well here it is folks. This is the last chapter of the story and I hope that you like it about as much I liked writing it. I thank all of you for reviewing it and giving me your insights and asking me to keep going with it. I loved this story and I hope that you'll read other storied written by me. Thanx for everything. Love you guys!

**Reviews:**

**SanaKurataSangatsuNanoko: **Thanks for reading my story and giving insight for it and asking me to keep going. And don't worry I'l lget to your stories! wink-wink

**fantasy-seal:** Same goes for you too. And don't worry, see they didn't really turn on each other. Thanx for reviewing.

**Cat: **I know it's redundant but I hope that you liked it regardless. Thanx for reviewing.

**Hotsrpingchick: **Thanks for all your reviews and liking the story.

**Kmmgirly:** Thanx!

**Sarah:** I'm glad that you liked it and I hope that you read the rest of the story. Thanx again!


End file.
